


postponed

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Birthday Sex, Bottom Na Jaemin, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Rimming, Some Humor, Sort Of Fluff, Sweet Lee Jeno, Top Lee Jeno, jaemin's a bit of a brat, jaemin's thirsty, jeno is a tease, sassy jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Jaemin's birthday, and Jeno just wants to make him feel good.





	postponed

“Jaem. Jamie. Hey.”

Jaemin groans as he hits Jeno’s chest. “What?”

“Wake up.”

“No…”

“Come on. Babe, wake up.”

Jaemin pries open an eye, and glares at Jeno the best he can. “What now?”

“Happy birthday.”

Jaemin pries open the other eye. “It’s my birthday?”

“Yep. August 13th.”

Jaemin shrugs, and buries his face into a pillow. “Okay, cool. Let me sleep.”

Jeno whines, and grabs his face, slightly squishing his cheeks. Jaemin closes his eyes to feign sleep. “But I have things planned! Come on! We were going to take a whole trip to Busan! Jaemin…”

“Ugh. I know you’re giving me your puppy look.”

“Of course I am.”

Jaemin grumbles and slowly opens his eyes. “I can’t believe I’m putting up with this bullshit on my birthday.”

“You’re going to thank me later.”

“Ugh. I don’t even get the complementary birthday sex.”

Jeno snickers. “You’re so thirsty.”

“Am I wrong for it? Not everyone gets a hot boyfriend.”

“Okay, okay. We’ll get to that eventually.”

Jaemin snorts, and leans in to kiss Jeno’s lips. Jeno’s hand instinctively makes its way to Jaemin’s waist. As Jeno pulls away, Jaemin pouts and lets loose a whine. He pulls Jeno back in, and kisses him again.

“Or, we could get to that now.”

Jeno chuckles as Jaemin straddles his hips. “_Thirsty.”_

Jaemin makes quick work of his shirt, tossing it somewhere on the floor as Jeno connects their lips again. Jeno’s lips are hungry, constantly sucking and nibbling Jaemin’s. Jaemin pushes up Jeno’s shirt, who sits up and strips his own shirt. Jeno grabs Jaemin, and flips them so Jaemin’s on his back. He pauses, staring down at Jaemin so intensely and lovingly that Jaemin can’t help but blush and cover himself.

“Stop looking at me like that.”

Jeno smiles softly, and it almost makes Jaemin forget the situation they’re in. Jeno soon reminds him by taking Jaemin’s hands and pinning them to the side. He presses kisses all the way down to the waistband of Jaemin’s sweatpants, touches feather-light.

“So beautiful.”

Jaemin blushes again, and hides his face. He thinks that his game is weak today; usually he’s making Jeno’s flustered. Jeno looks up at him, head tilting slightly as if asking a question. Jaemin nods, and Jeno pulls off Jaemin’s pants with one swift motion. He immediately nudges Jaemin’s thighs apart, and gently massages them. Jeno stops, and motions for Jaemin to turn around. Jaemin narrows his eyes questioningly, but still complies. He props his head up on his crossed arms, waiting for Jeno to do something; and then Jeno suddenly grabs his hips and props him up on his knees. Jaemin flushes just thinking about the position he’s in, back arched and ass in the air. And he’s embarrassed too, just laying there with a lack of something in his ass.

He’s about to scold Jeno when he feels gentle hands massaging up his thighs and on his ass. He feels Jeno’s breath on his skin, and light kisses being pressed on his thighs. It all stops, and then he feels a wet tongue teasing his perineum. He lets out a moan at the sudden movement, and hears Jeno chuckle.

“Shut up.”

Jeno resumes his activity by licking around Jaemin’s hole, eliciting a small whine. Jaemin nearly dies, and clamps a hand over his mouth. He didn’t think that this would affect him that much. Honestly, Jeno’s never tried eating him out.

A hand gently grasps his thigh. “C’mon, Jaemin. Don’t be embarrassed. Let me hear you.”

Jaemin blushes again, but lowers his hand. Jeno places a kiss on his hole, and it makes his knees weak. Jeno keeps giving kittenish licks around Jaemin’s asshole, and Jaemin lets himself go by letting a couple mewls and whines leave his lips. Jaemin thinks it can’t get any better than this, but it does. The moment Jeno sticks his tongue inside, Jaemin releases a loud moan which surprises him and Jeno.

“Well, I don’t remember your ever being this vocal…”

Jaemin groans and screams into his arms. “Can you just shut up? I’m embarrassed already. My ass is fucking halfway in the air, and—”

Jeno cuts him off by doing it again, also sucking on the ring of muscles. Jaemin lets out another high-pitched whine.

“Oh my _god_, Jeno.”

Jeno keeps on tongue-fucking Jaemin, slowly making Jaemin see spots. Jaemin’s knees are starting to feel like putty, and he’s about to collapse when Jeno sticks two fingers up his ass. In his fit of pleasure, he didn’t realize that Jeno had grabbed lube and lathered up his fingers. He bucks his hips, and somehow his energy is renewed. Jeno rapidly fucks Jaemin open, scissoring his fingers to properly stretch him out.

“Je-Jeno, oh god, oh god, fuck! Stop, stop, stop!”

Jeno immediately stops, retracting his hand and putting a hand on Jaemin’s hip. “Babe, you good?”

Jaemin’s body slumps, and he falls to the bed. “Yeah, yeah. I was just going to cum, and I really don’t want to do that without your dick in me, you feel?”

“Uh, yeah. Okay.”

“Well, do you need me to suck you off, or…?”

Jeno chuckles, and pulls Jaemin’s hands out from where they’re resting under his body, and intertwines their fingers. He kisses down Jaemin back, and Jaemin smiles.

“No, you don’t need to do anything. It’s your birthday. Let me be good to you.”

Jaemin turns over, and connects their lips. Jeno’s hands roam all over Jaemin’s body, making him shiver. “Let me give you everything.”

Jaemin resists the urge to blush, and bites Jeno’s lips. “Well, there has to be _something _I can do.”

Jeno disconnects their lips, and kisses Jaemin’s neck, softly nipping at the skin. “You can ask me to give it to you. _Beg _for it. Tell me you want it.”

He doesn’t waste any time spreading Jaemin’s legs and licking a stripe along Jaemin’s asshole, kneading Jaemin’s thighs at the same time.

“Fuck. Please give it to me. I want it. I want it so bad. I need it Jeno, I need it. Please. I need—ah, ah, ah! I need your cock!”

Jeno pulls down his sweatpants, letting his dick spring free. He smirks at Jaemin, who finds himself ogling at it. “Hm, well, who am I to deny that?”

“You are such a tease. Are you gonna fuck me or not?”

“Can you just give me a second?”

Jaemin scoffs. “You can’t just ask me to beg for your dick, and then not give it to me? Like, the fuck?”

“I’m trying not to rip you apart, let me lube it up first.”

“Come on, you’re acting like your dick is fifteen inches.”

Jeno doesn’t answer, and slowly pushes into Jaemin, cock providing a much bigger stretch than Jeno’s two fingers. When he bottoms out, Jaemin clutches his bicep, and groans. “Shit, you’re big. Maybe I’d be more adjusted if you’d fuck me more.”

Jeno rolls his eyes, and starts to move. “Are you serious? I’m fucking you right now.”

“Okay, be quiet.”

Jeno complies, and continues thrusting into Jaemin. Jaemin is by no means quiet, moaning loudly to make his pleasure known. Jeno’s teasing, his thrusts slow so he can keep pace.

“Jeno, you’re a tease.”

“You are so impatient.”

“Hey, it’s my birthday, isn’t it? I think I give the orders here—”

Jeno cuts him off by snapping his hips and roughly thrusting into Jaemin, slightly brushing his prostate. Jaemin moans and bites his lip.

“Oh, okay. You do that.”

Jeno smirks yet again, and tweaks one of Jaemin’s nipples in his fingers. Another whine escapes from Jaemin’s lips, which Jeno leans down to kiss. Jaemin’s hands tangle into Jeno’s hair as Jeno presses his tongue against Jaemin’s neck. Jeno continues to pound into Jaemin, obscene sounds on skin slapping skin echoing around their bedroom.

“Fu-uck, Jen. Please, more.”

Jeno tsk’s, and leans down to whisper in Jaemin’s ear. “What was that?”

“Jeno, please give me more.”

“I don’t know, Jaem…you were being a little brat.”

Jaemin whines, arching his back and pressing his ass down to try and change the angle. Jeno doesn’t budge, and pins Jaemin’s arms so he’s flat against the bed.

“What do you want?”

“J-Jeno…please…” Jaemin’s breath is knocked out of his lungs with every thrust; yet, it’s not enough. Jeno wasn’t going deep on purpose.

“If you want it…beg.”

Jaemin finally cracks, and cries out his words all choked up. “I want your cock! Please! Nana wants daddy’s cock! Nana wants daddy to fuck him, please!”

Jeno coos. “That’s my baby.”

He starts thrusting into Jaemin all the way at an inhumane pace. Jaemin’s hair bounces against his forehead with every thrust. Jeno takes a look at him, and the sight nearly makes him cum himself. Jaemin’s lips are parted, drool dribbling out, eyes rolled to the back of his head. He’s flushed pink and moaning so loudly the neighbors can probably hear him. He looks so fucked out, and Jeno knows he’s close.

“It feels so good, daddy. So good. You know how to fuck me so well!”

Jaemin bites his lip, hissing as Jeno repeatedly hits his prostate.

“You look so pretty, baby. You look so sexy, begging for my cock.”

Jaemin whines at the praise. “I’m going to-I’m going to cum.”

Jeno hums, and caresses Jaemin’s cheek. “Alright. Nana’s been a good boy. Cum for me.”

He reaches down, grabbing Jaemin’s dick and starts pumping it at the same pace as he’s fucking into Jaemin; which, is pretty fucking fast.

“Come on, baby. Cum for daddy.”

Jaemin shrieks in pleasure, which puts a smug smile on Jeno’s face. Jaemin snaps, and ropes upon ropes of cum paint his stomach. His thighs are shaking and his back is arched. When he calms down slightly and stops shaking from his orgasm, he’s able to get himself back together to utter a few words to Jeno.

“Inside. I want it inside.”

Those words, along with the sight of a pretty, flushed, and a very fucked out Jaemin only allow Jeno to thrust a couple more times before he releases into Jaemin’s ass.

When Jeno comes down from his high, he coos at the sight of Jaemin. There’s a slight blush on his face as he plays with the hairs on Jeno’s neck. He pulls out of Jaemin, and grabs a couple tissues to clean themselves off. He tosses the tissues in the trashcan, and massages Jaemin’s hips since he knows he’s gripped them a bit too tightly. Jaemin sighs, content.

“Always so good to me.”

Jeno grins, and leans down to kiss Jaemin on the lips. Jaemin pulls the blanket over them as Jeno lays down next to him.

“Happy birthday, baby.”

“Thanks, Jen.”

Jaemin cuddles closer to Jeno, eyes already fluttering closed from exhaustion. Jeno yawns, and wraps an arm around Jaemin’s waist.

“I guess I’ll have to postpone that trip.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy belated birthday, jaemin! i'm so late lol


End file.
